Whispers of Republic City
by OhYeahTahorra
Summary: Like the soft winds that blowed through Republic City so did the whispers of the people within the city. Their lives, their worries, their dreams, and their fears. A collection of short stories, some request and some for fun, all centered around Tahno and Korra. Rated just to be safe for future stories.
1. First Meeting

It had been a fluke, just a quick mishap on the streets. She had fallen, quiet literally, into his lap and he had to hold himself back from falling for her. Her every curve that pushed against his sharp frame upon impact. They way she haphazardly apologized for her clumsiness. The unforgettable pout on her face that imprinted itself into his memory. Their interaction had seemed to last for hours in his head but the truth was, their time together had been less then a few seconds.

It was something he never forgot.

It was something she would never remember.


	2. Regret

"You know, if you'd like to learn how a _real _pro bends, I could give you some private lessons," he had not intended for this to slip out. But, as slippery as the water he bent, it flowed across his tongue before he had a chance to stop it.

She smoothly maneuvered out of the booth and stood up to him. She was so close he could feel her breath on his face, he could feel the warmth radiating off of her.

"You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?" he wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

"Go for it. I'll give you the first shot," he taunted her again. In the end his attempt to properly meet the avatar had backfired in his face. He had just wanted to go over and introduce himself and wish her, and those lowly Fire Ferrets, luck in the tournament. But instead, he had insulted her and ruffled her feathers. And he got burned.

Their next interaction had similar results. He was beginning to doubt he would ever act like himself around her. At every turn he had been nasty, rude, and ridiculed their team. And her.

That was until after he had been cleansed, as those delirious Equalists called it. He had regretted every insult he had thrown at her. Somewhere deep in his soul he knew that he deserved what had been done to him.

That was until she washed away his doubts and replaced them with hope.


	3. Drowning

**Requested by lifeinredshades on tumblr**

It was ironic really but it was more common than a lot of people knew. Most Waterbenders never learned how to swim. The non-benders were always taught how to swim but never the benders. Waterbenders relied on their bending to propel them through the water or to just keep them from sinking into its dark depths.

It made for the perfect ending.

He was nothing now, not since his powers had been ripped from his soul. He was empty, hollow, and worthless. There was nothing he could do to fulfill the aching he felt every second of every day. He wandered around the city like a ghost, a shell of a person, like a shadow. No one spoke to him. No one looked at him. He had nothing to live for anymore. The days ran together and he couldn't even remember the last time he had done something worthwhile with his life.

His feet carried him to his release.

Below him, the gray and cold waters of Yue Bay shined in the moonlit night. He could feel the turbulent waters below him call for him. It would be quick, much faster than the way he was currently living. He stood on the edge, the tips of his shoes hanging over. A simple breeze would push him over the edge. One final look over the city, one final goodbye and it would be over.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Just as he felt a rush hit his body it was yanked from him. He was pulled back from the edge. One hand grabbed the back of his coat while another wrapped around his waist. They pulled him away from his cold grave and into their warm arms.

"Why?" their voice was as chaotic as the waters below them, "Tahno, why?"

"Let me go," his voice cracked. He sounded so broken nothing like the confident and arrogant person he had become.

"No," they shouted back, "I'm not letting you go! I can't."

"I'm not worth it!"

"What do you mean?" they sound confused by his response. It not like they could ever understand his pain. They paused and it seemed like he had shut them up.

"Tahno, if you do this you are just letting Amon win."

"He has already taken everything from me," he struggled against their hold but they wouldn't budge, "He should have killed me and put me out of my suffering!"

"He did take your bending and I can't even begin to imagine what you have gone through," they paused and their grip on him slacked just for a second but that was all he needed. He pushed away from them and then after putting some distance between them he looked back. His blood ran cold.

The last person he wanted to see, the last person he wanted to find him like this, and the last person he never wanted to save him.

The avatar.

"Korra?" she looked at him with pity and what he assumed was guilt.

"Tahno please," she pleaded with him, "Let me help you." She stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"You can help me by making Amon pay for what he did to me," he flinched away from her and she stopped. The two of them were silent. The clear night had changed and it seemed a storm had rolled over Republic City blanketing the city. The pitch-dark clouds opened up and unleashed their furry down on the city. Within seconds the two were soaked.

"This isn't the answer, come back to Air Temple Island with me," she offered.

He didn't argue with her and when she touched his arm to bring him with her he didn't stop her or resist her. He followed her still numb to the world around him. Even in the following days the numbness never vanished. Until the day came when the city was under siege from the Equalists. But, it ended quickly and in the end Korra did defeat Amon. She had kept her promise to him.

He had been dammed before Korra had found him that day and he had been drowning he had been lost. He had wanted to end his existence. But she had saved him from being pulled under those dark waves. She had been a beacon of light. No, she had been his beacon of light. She had been his reason to continue living.

But once she had restored him she pushed him away.


	4. Before and After

For vile-priestess on tumblr

She just couldn't stand to be around him. He was arrogant, conceited, and full of himself. He had the gall to try to razz her during their first meeting. Just thinking about him made her mood darken and she felt the desire to burn his flamboyant hair off his smug face. But he had the ability to back up his cocky attitude in the ring.

That was why she never saw him in the police station, not until he called to her. He wasn't the same Tahno she knew. He was different and almost human to her now. The image of a pompous Tahno slipped away from her mind and now every time she thought of him this Tahno took his place.

Now she looked back on her memories and smiled. It had been a real wake up call for Tahno, one that she was sure he would never forget.

"Come on Ferrets!" she shouted from the private box in the pro-bending arena. Tonight was a very special night, the first match since the Equalists declared war on Republic City. It was a rematch between the Future Industries Fire Ferrets and the White Falls Wolfbats.

In all honesty she couldn't remember who had won the match exactly but she did remember the look on Tahno's face when the water obeyed his every command. He was back to his old self again but she knew the truth. He had changed and it was all for the better.


	5. Forbidden

It was something that he would never allow himself to do. But it was something that every fiber of his being wanted. He couldn't look at her and he couldn't have her so long as that street urchin held her full attention. Watching them made him reel physically in pain. She would chase after him and do everything in her power to make him take notice of her. While he seemed not to care his eyes were only on the beautiful upper class woman that practically worshiped the very ground he walked on.

Love is hard when you are young.


	6. Rain

A murky and dreary overcast had settled down on Republic City. It unleashed a torrent down on the pour souls caught in its furry. The deluge was deafening as the droplets made contact with the water logged soil. There was no end in sight to this downpour.

It was a dangerous storm to be out in. All of Republic City had shut down. Stores had skeleton crews working; the council had been out for more than a week. The wanderers and vagabonds had all but vanished from the streets. Not a single boat was in the turbulent waters; they had been tied securely down so they would not be ripped apart.

Only the foolish were out in this monsoon of a storm.

"Get out of the rain, pretty boy," her voice was harsh and commanding as it cut through the noise of the rain.

That must make him a fool.

He heard her loud and clear but showed no signs that he was going to answer her. The rain had covered him and soaked through his clothes. Even now, it still felt cold against his skin. Then he couldn't feel it.

"I thought I told you to get out of the rain," this time she wasn't halfway across the courtyard yelled at him from a building. She was next to him, bending the rain away from them. He turned away from her and the silence continued.

"Release it," his voice was soft and pleading. He wanted to be in the rain. He wanted the downpour to wash over him. He wanted it to cleanse him.

"Tahno," she paused, "You're going to make yourself sick."

"I said release it," he was a bit more forceful with his command.

"No," she almost sounded desperate now, "I'm not going to let you do this to yourself." She reached for his arm.

"Korra, stop," he moved out of her reach and out of the semicircle she had created to push the water away. He ran from her, he needed this, couldn't she see that? He didn't get to far before his vision started to fade. He felt his blood rush to his head and then nothing.

That was until an overwhelming warmth covered him.

"Didn't I say you were going to get sick," her voice was arrogant but calm and soothing. He cracked his eyes open and she was sitting next to him. She reached up, gently moved the hair from his face, and then let her hand settle on his forehead.

"You have a high fever," she stated and after a brief pause she continued, "What were you doing sitting out in that storm?"

"I was enjoying the weather," he cracked back with a sarcastic drawl. She didn't find it funny. She pouted and looked away from him.

"Why won't you let me restore you?" she asked after a long silence.

"I'm not that person anymore Korra," he paused, "I don't want to be that person anymore."

"You've changed," she shot back, "Trust me, you're not the same person."

"How have I changed?" he countered, "Give me one good reason and," he paused, "I'll let you." That made her fall silent. Then she placed a hand on his face and made him look at her.

"You've changed me, pretty boy. That is a feat in itself," and she whispered only inches from him. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. At first he resisted her but eventually he gave in and returned the kiss.

He broke the kiss and smirked at her, "Then fix me, uh-vatar."

She huffed in annoyance.


	7. Mine

Betrayal.

At that moment it was all he could feel. At first it was like a searing hot knife had been pushed through his chest, slowly. Then it took another form, the pain cooled and was replaced with a smoldering rage. His face never faltered from its calm and cool exterior, his voice would never slip, and the rage that bubbled just beneath the surface he would never unleash.

"Tahno?" she sounded surprised.

In front of him was Korra. She had agreed to come help the Fire Ferrets train their newest members as she had quit playing the sport months ago. That's not what made his blood boil. No, it had to do with the person who had their hands placed all over Korra.

Mako.

"What are you doing here?" Mako snarled and glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"I was just leaving," he spat out venomously and turned and left. The item in his hand, his entire reason for venturing over to the arena was now forgotten. It nearly slipped from his hand as he walked through the hallways. Hurried footsteps followed behind him and eventually caught up with him.

"Tahno! Tahno, wait!" she shouted behind him. She caught up with him quickly and he stopped.

"Why did you come here?" she questioned him then she looked down at the item in his hand.

"You forgot this," he held it up, "but I guess its not that important now is it?" his voice had a sharpness to it. She furrowed her brows and lightly bit her lip.

"It isn't what you think," she tried to explain.

"Then what was it?" he shouted back, "Did you just happen to let him touch you like that, Korra? Do I mean so little to you?" He didn't want to argue with her right now and he turned away from her to continue walking. However, he was stopped when he felt her wrap her arms around him. She pressed her face into him and squeezed ever so gently.

"No," she whispered, "You mean so much more to me." She relaxed and he was able to shift in her arms to face her and return the gesture.

"Korra!" the voice cut through their moment, "Korra!" It was Mako. He had run after Korra after she quickly left the training room leaving the new Fire Ferrets stunned in silence.

"Let go of her!" he had found them and quickly pulled Korra from Tahno's arms.

"Mako," Korra sounded agitated, "Stop. Let go of me." She sent a confused look and a slight glare at the Firebender.

"What are you doing with him?" Mako seethed, "You can't trust him. He's a." Before he got a chance to continue Korra wrestled herself from his grasp and put some distance between them.

"He's what?" she replied with furry, "A cheater? A nasty person? A former bender? What were you going to say?" She glared at Mako and then walked back to Tahno.

"Korra," he sounded weak, "I thought that we were." He implied that she was still interested in him.

"No Mako," Korra replied slowly, "We have been anything but teammates and friends since I confessed my feelings for you." Korra pulled the collar of her top down and showed Mako what was behind it.

A betrothal necklace.

From the look on his face he didn't understand how significant this necklace was, "It's a betrothal necklace." Tahno snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and farther from the Firebender. The feelings of betrayal and hurt vanished when she told Mako the significance of the necklace.

"That means that she is mine," he said possessively. Just to prove his point he kissed the hot-tempered avatar in front of him. He knew he would pay for that action later. But the look of shock, horror, and anger that passed over Mako's face was well worth it.


End file.
